Gebruikersblog:Leen.Rionnagh/about the ancestors of flying creatures and trees - megaliter
Did you know ...? That Trees talk? That they know family relationships and write books? In their own language, while being aware of our language being different? That their colleagues are among others Birds and Wind? That inside them and building them are deva, man-like creatures with whom they have an understanding about offering each other a house? And that Ents do not really exist seperately from Trees, but instead Trees exist seperate from the ground when they choose to? They can walk, but they can also teleport! The ancestors of our Trees are Megal-Iter: Giant Trees, who live in a Giant Empire, together with 'Mirrihiihi', Giant Horses. Their name is the way they greet each other, while our smaller Horses'name is in the same way 'Fooroonoo'. In the countries of Horses and Trees also live People, who are as tall as are the horses and the trees, and as their houses are big, and as their bridges are wide and long. When they travel here, there is something else that they know: They can choose to grow smaller if necessary, and when they go home or they can show themselves the way they are, they grow bigger again. Why do I speak of the ancestors of trees? Well, because of the quote by Treebeard - better known as Iter Beor (and moreover a woman, and my self-soul-sister, provenant of the present and having traveled five ages back and to here by foot, or static. She gave me a potion, a very important, well-known one, and I am eager to take some of it) : 'Hill. Yes, that was it. But it is a hasty word for a thing that has stood here ever since this part of the world was shaped.' While Iter Beor was in conversation, she was finding a word, and had to think very long before she got to finding it: Hill. Why did it take so long? Is it because she is very old? No, it is because every name for a person reflects not only 'a way to say a word so everyone knows who you're referring to, as long as it is a unique name', but tells about the history, from ancestry to birth to achievements, relatives, and descendance. This takes many long words, but however remarkable it may be how long the words are, and how insignificant it may seem that they tell a story ... This is a repetition of history with each meeting and a very important part of culture among Trees and also Natureguides, about whom later more. It is a way to decide who's leading and who is following, and finally the clue to the quote: Hills also have names, like Trees do. Because 'hill' is not a personal, not a meaningful and not a long name, Iter Beor has difficulties finding the right word, even though it is short. In one of these perspectives, it is like if we would think about a UFO, not knowing the full word for it, as ofu, ifu or maybe yufee, just because we don't remember the right letters without the extended meaning. ... I made a mistake concerning Iter Beor being a woman, and my sister, ... He is just the oldest, and thus the wisest, and the stem of all other Trees. When next time I know more, there will be more! Categorie:Blogberichten